A butterfly touches a flower for the first time
by disappearsinadream
Summary: A love story between Choji Akamichi and Ino Yamanaka in the normal ninja world. The Fourth Shinobi war is still ongoing. What will happen if Ino gets a woman-only mission? Rated T for further chapters
1. Chapter 1

I never thought badly about my job. It's wonderful. I see the world while defending what means the world to me, my hometown and my eternal crush who will probably never be mine.

But now, I hate my job, not really mine but the general job itself. Being a ninja is sacrificing yourself for the better good in each way necessary. I never really thought about the last part until it struck me in the heart. At the ninja academy they explained that female ninjas have other kind of missions than the male ones. At that time I was thinking about the differences in physical abilities and such.

A lot of things changed since then. We are in the middle of a war now, a war at its end. I grew stronger and more confident. I learned about my abilities and myself. I even did what I always considered being impossible. I surpassed my father and became one of the heroes of Konoha. But here I stand, no power at all to stop her from going on that mission, on giving away her own proudness for her duty. Everybody always says that a lot of boys had her and yes, that's true. But they never got her in that way. That's why they ran away after a certain amount of time.

She always talks to me, her best friend. That position is a gift as well as a curse. She tells me everything so I now her best. BUT she will never consider me in a different way than her best friend, I am, what you call, friendzoned. That zone made me discover the truth about her secret mission. She is supposed to seduce one of the big shots of the criminal milieu. A man seems to lose control of his tongue if a girl knows how to pull the strings. She didn't want to go but it was her duty; as proud as she was about her virginity, she was more proud to be a respectful and strong ninja, apparently talented in many ways.

When she told me I just lost it. I started yelling, going crazy, and used most of my chakra running away from my birthplace.

It has been two days now. I slept in the forest and hunted using ninjatechniques. She will probably be at the guys house by now, seducing him, the snake, in place of me. I just can't believe it. I did everything she said I should do: I became stronger, lost a bit of weight, got confidence in the ninjalife and the personal life. But unfortunately I lose everything (except the losing weight) when I stand next/in front of her. I want to save her from his dirty hands but it will have a disastrous effect on the outcome of her mission and probably on hers and my ninja career. I don't mind destroying mine for her sake, but I can't do such a selfish act to her. I guess I should just let her flow the river of fate and stand by her when she needs me. She is strong; she will succeed.

But that's just my problem; I don't want her to succeed. She is supposed be doing something like that with someone she loves and not with some creepy, old, ugly, slimy little bastard. I can't even find a comparison to such a horrific situation.

While thinking, I started running; I did not know where I was going. I just ran like my life depended on it. It felt like I really needed to do that. I had to run somewhere in that direction to meet my fate. It sounds pretty stupid but I guess you only understand when you have been through it. I never liked running, so I can assure you; it wasn't for fun. After a day worth of running, I stopped at a little town in the outskirts of the Land of Fire. I didn't now where I was until I felt a little spark of familiar chakra sprouting like a warning. It was the chakra I loved the most, her chakra. It felt warm and soft, like a soft touch of a flower. It was Ino's. The one chakra I was looking for. My instincts led me there; to save my beloved girl.

But why did she send a warning signal. Maybe she doesn't want me to disturb her mission or she is in trouble. I shouldn't take risks but then again I wasn't even supposed to be there. We were always thought that the mission is the most important of them all. A couple of people broke that rule and it mad there demise; like Hatake Kakashi's father. Yet this still doesn't fix the problem, to go or not to go. Great, now I feel like an old English man sitting on his table not knowing how to finish his story. I guess it's kinda alike. My situation is just a little more dangerous.

A scream, not of agony but of pleasure, broke my alone time with my brain. It was a male voice. I could here a female but she sounded doubtful. She was clearly not in the mood or it was the wrong guy. Another flicker of chakra , SHOOT, it's Ino Yamanaka, my eternal crush, on her mission and apparently it is going quite well. She IS the most beautiful girl of Konoha, for me at least. It hurts, not only mentally but also physically. An immediate pain went through my chest, followed by anger, a lot of anger.

Next thing I know I am 19,7 feet (6 metres) long and beating down an entire hotel. I grabbed Ino, hit the evil guy at least 4,92 feet (1,5 metres) in the ground and ran. My ninjaskills kicked in. I started to go back to my normal height and started carrying a very shocked and irritated Yamanaka in bride style. After a couple of hours of running an d avoiding of Ino's angry kicks and hits, I fell down. I just hit the ground and went blank. The last thing I realised was that I had been carrying a naked lady for 5 hours through a very thick forest without even looking at het magnificent body.


	2. Chapter 2

Man, what was I thinking? I just screwed up Ino's mission, big time! She'll probably hate me now. AND I carried her through an entire forest naked. She's going to be so pissed.

A light flickers in the dark. I'm starting to wake up. I feel warm. Something soft and smooth is lying besides me. I open my eyes, expecting to see the forest, yet I saw the inside of a tent. Did Ino carry me into a tent? But I'm so heavy! Then I look besides me. Ino was sleeping besides me. She looks like and angel. Oh god, we are in the same sleeping bag. Well, it's kind of logical. I only brought one sleeping bag. I wonder if she's still naked. What am I thinking? I'm not a pervert. Or I hope I'm not.

"Hey, big guy. Stop staring out blank."

"Oh, he… You're awake. Sorry."

"For what? Screwing up my mission, carrying me around naked or waking me up?"

"I guess, all of it… I just couldn't take it. Knowing what you had to do..."

"What do you care? It's not like you are my boyfriend. If I had one I wouldn't be doing these missions."

"You know I care. You're my teammate, my best friend, my everyth…."

"What did you say?"

"Oh, you're my teammate, my best friend."

"Oke, I thought I heard something else. I must still be sleepy."

"Yeah probably"

"Do you mind if I just sleep a little more?"

"No off course not…"

Then she laid her head on my chest and sighed. She was fast asleep.

I'm surprised that she wasn't angry. Normally Ino would be so mad! She normally doesn't shut up when I screw something up. Well, it's better than getting kicked.

**An hour later**

Silently I start to wake up. Ino is staring at me. I'm just giving her a questionable look.

"You are cute when you sleep."

"Where do you get that?"

"I just think so… And you don't snore like most."

"Heh, that's true. You know, I could lay like this forever."

"Well, why don't we stay like this for a little while. We have time."

Ino looked a little sad. She sighed again and laid her head down on my chest again, looking at me.

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean? It's just the normal Ino like always."

"No it's not. You've been less cheerful and you keep going on missions. You should rest, do things with friends. Before the missions destroy you."

"Hm…"

"You know you can tell me everything. Now, what is going on?"

"I know I know. I'm just feeling lonely. Shikamaru is always advising Godaime or with Temari. I don't see you as much as I want to. Everyone is settling down and I'm just staying behind. I mean, Naruto finally saw Hinata's beauty and they have been living together ever since. Sasuke came back after being beaten some sense into him by Naruto. He started to learn about feelings and now he is together with Sakura. Kiba is with that red-haired girl, Karui. Shino with Kiba's sister, Hana. Neji and TenTen got together after Neji became the head of the Hyuuga family. Even Rock Lee has a girlfriend, what's her name?"

"Yakumo…"

"Yeah her. I feel like I'm just falling out of the group. The only single ones left are you, Sai and me."

"No, Sai is dating that weird girl from Anko's team."

"Well, like I didn't see that coming."

"You aren't alone Ino. It's not because everyone has a partner that they aren't you friends anymore."

"I know, but still. You're the only one left and probably not for long…."

"Why do you say that?"

"Didn't you notice? Since you created your own wings during the war, every girl in the world saw how powerful and beautiful you are. You have fangirls, my friend."

What? Me? No way. And even if I had them, they don't interest me."

"Oh really, and why is that?"

"I'm in love with another girl. Only she has the key to my heart."

"Oh, that's so cute. Man, you are a romantic soul. Soooo, who is it?"

"Well there is my Ino again. Poking in other peoples business. It doesn't matter. She to good for me."

"Why do you always think you're not worthy. You are powerful shinobi with a big heart."

"And a big belly."

"Hahah, maybe yes. But because of you I learned that that doesn't matter. You look best the way you do now. Now tell me. Who is so important for you? Do I know her."

"You know her very well."

"Hmm, is she already taken?"

"Nope, free as a bird."

"What does she look like?"

"She is the most beautiful girl I ever saw in my entire life. She looks like an angel."

"Sounds good. Does she know that you love her or didn't you have to guts to tell her?"

"Yes, she is very pretty, on the inside and the outside. No, I was to afraid of rejection."

"Well, maybe she is one of your fangirls now."

"Hahah, I doubt that."

"You should tell her. Give her flowers. I will help you. What is she like?"

"She is very stubborn and kind of a loud mouth but she can be kind and caring if need to be. She has an eternal rival but they are best friends at the same time. She is slender and has very long hair. She was a fangirl of Sasuke in the academy."

"That sounds like Sakura."

"They do resemble but it's not Sakura."

"Come on. Tell me!"

"No, I gave you enough information already. You should know by know."

"Well, the only one possible is Sakura but if it's not her. Someone who resembles her…. Oh…"

"You found out."

"I think I did."


End file.
